


They know.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, somehow Leia and Han know about a secret romance between Ben and Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Ben is the president of the company Galaxy and has in Rey, allied with his parents, a strong rival. But recently she moved to the same building than his, and some really confuse encounter in elevators, parking and even one night at her apartment maybe have changed their feelings for each other and right now Rey it's quite sure that Leia and Han have noticed it. That Han and Leia know!
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	They know.

Rey: *whispers to Ben who is next to an coffe machine* They know.

Ben: *looks around suspicious* Who...What?

Rey: Your parents, they know about us.

Ben: What do you mean with they know?

Rey rolls her eyes at how difficult to Solos it's the meaning of the word "know".

Rey: About us, Ben. About we being a couple.

Ben: Oh, now you admit that we are a...*he stops when his eyes met her furious eyes* Ok.

Ben cleared his throat and looked in the direction of his parents, sitting in separeted chairs during the Galaxy's company shareholders meeting.

Rey: What are you doing? Don't look direct at them. They will know that we are talking about they know.

Ben blinked confuse.

Ben: I don't think they know.

Ben said it and then looked back to her, sipping his coffe.

Rey: They know. I'm telling you.

Ben: How can you be so sure?

Rey: Your mother just have asked me to got to a Solo-Organa-Skywalker dinner friday night with the rest of the family...

Ben: It can be...

Rey: ...and warned me to not let you bring cheap wine because when you drink it you take out your clothes during the night games.

  
Ben arched one of his eyebrow.

Ben: And? She probably think that once we live in the same building we will share the uber.

Rey: Ben, listen to me *Ben held his breathe looking at Rey getting closer to whisper* I know that they know.

  
Leia looked from Ben and Rey whispering to each other next to a coffe machine directly to her husband, in a chair not too far from her.

Leia: They know that we know.

Han: *looks around suspicious* Who...What?

Leia sighs, Solos can be so difficult sometimes...

Rey aproached with her cheeks blushed and her lips pressed in a way that they formed a straigh line in her face. 

  
Leia knew that this change of humour could only be the effect of something dumb said by her son. 

  
And she was right. 

  
Somehow Ben was convinced that even if his parents knew or not about his relationship status with Rey, although he don't know exaclty which it is, he could missleading them to think otherwise by pretending hate Rey in the next hours.

  
Rey once again warned him that his idea was stupid. He once again didn't listened to her.

Ben: Ok. *Ben cleared his throat after sit in his chair in front of the others shareholders* Let's restart. The maintance of the Resistance brand with the Galaxy group have been voted and we all agreed in favor. Although I still think we could make more money with any other brand. 

  
Rey rolled her eyes. The Resistance brand was her and Leia's principal focus in that company. Through that brand Galaxy use to make the majority of it social works. Everyone there knew it, so Ben attacking the brand now was clearly a stupid attempt to pretend he hates her in front of his parents.

  
Ben: What next? Oh, right, the expansion of investments for the Firs Order brand. If someone is against...Oh no, please, you...*Ben pointed to Rey who, just like Leia, raised her hand to show her oposition to that propose* whatever it's your name. We don't care about your opinion. Let's only votes, ok?

  
If Leia was still able to blush because of embarassment, her cheeks would be scarlaty right now thanks to how stupid her son was acting. 

  
In the next 2 hours he exposed ideas and shared numbers with all the others shareholders, among some random and dumb offenses to Rey.

  
Ben only stopped his weird behavior after get a misterious message in his phone that made his ears reach a new hue of red, and then looked to Rey who was holding her breath and looking down to her feets.

  
Ben: Ok I'm done. I guess we are all tired. Let's finish this meeting. I'm sorry any incovenience. 

  
He said it looking around and then directly in Rey's eyes, who looked away, still mad. 

  
Leia: One more thing before we finish here. *Leia smiled noticing that everyone in the room looked to her* Our family dinner? Are you going or not, my son?

  
Ben arched one of his eyebrow, staring his mother. She only call him "son" when his mother wants to make him unconfort with demonstrations of affection in public.

  
Ben: I'm sorry, Organa, but I have some others... compromises on friday. So I can't go. 

  
Ben, stood up holding his breath and then he saw, Rey, from her chair, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelieve.

How could Ben be so dumb?

  
Leia: I didn't have mention "when" would be the dinner. How do you know, Ben?

  
Ben's jaws dropped. It was a trap!

  
Ben: Well...I...*Ben looked from his mother to his new girlfriend and faced the same victory expression in both. Leia because she made him expose the true about him and Rey. And Rey because, as he could read her lips sayng to him "I told you", once again she prooved been right and he wrong* Very good. If this is what you wnat, I will be there on friday. Let's go, Rey.

Ben held out his hand to Rey, who looked around confuse and after an encouraging smiling from Leia, reach out and took Ben's hand, holding a smile, her eyes sparkling.

  
Ben: Oh and *Ben turned back, still holding Rey's hand* don't invite uncle Luke. 

  
Leia: We won't. But you know he will be there anyway. 

  
Ben: Well then I will bring 2 botle of cheap wine. 

  
Rey looked at him and then to Leia, eyes wide.

  
Han: Well in this case I *Han suddenly deciding to participate in the conversation * will bring a camera!

  
Ben didn't answered, he just turned his back to the others and leaved the room with Rey, who was holding a laugh and his hand. 

  
Han: Let me guess, now he definitely knows that we know.


End file.
